


Oblivion

by mari681



Series: History is Written by the Victors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was born a girl, but never knew. Her mother was Lilly Evans, but her father wasn't James Potter. Dumbledore/Grffindors bashing hp/dm manipulative!Dumbledore dark&fem!harry</p><p>Moved to 'History is Written by the Victors', but needs a rewrite to totally fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> An old oddity I have posted elsewhere. Inspired by a dream given to me because of trying to translating a German Harry Potter book into english. I should redo it... If there is any interest, perhaps. *shrugs* 
> 
> I don't own anything.

 

Harry Potter was furious. He, the bloody boy-who-lived shouldn't be submitted to such an indignity. Stupid Snape! It was that potion of his that did this.

"Headmaster! Is there not a way to reverse this? I... I mean, look at me! I'm a GIRL!"

"I'm sorry Harry. Severus has already tried to make an antidote, but the combination of ingredients needed is too volatile to combine without exploding. There is no way to reverse this change."

Harry glared at the man he used to respect, and sneered at the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, yet replied politely, " Yes, Headmaster, I see."

"Very good. Now, I believe you'll need a room..."

"Yes Headmaster, but I know where the unused teacher rooms are. I'll use one of them."

Without allowing Dumbledore to reply, Harry stormed out of the Headmasters office, fuming silently to himself. That manipulative old codger! Oh, yes, Harry finally unstood what Dumbledore had been doing all these years, leaving him with his aunt and uncle, but he was not going to give in in. He was not going to kill Voldemort for the old fool, not unless it was on his own terms.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Harry started to pull out the Marauders Map when he bumped into someone. As he looked up, he sighed. It was Hermione and Ron. They didn't know what had happened yet, but Harry knew what their reactions would be. Hermione would become hysterical, and complain that it wasn't possible, before running to the library to find out that yes, it was possible. Ron, however, would at first be shocked, but then he would tease Harry for being a girl.

"Har... Harry!" screeched Hermione, while Ron just stared, "What did you do now!"

Harry winced. Yup, he knew them all too well. " 'Mione, it wasn't my fault this time. Dumbledore and Sna..."

"Now, Harry!" chided Hermione, interrupting, "They are teachers. They just want what is best for you. You must have did something!"

Throwing up his hands in frustration, Harry stormed off again, this time not stopping until he reached the Chamber of Secrets, and Salazar's room inside of it.

-Oh, Salazar,- hissed Harry, -look what that old fool did to me this time!-

-Harry.- hissed back a ghost, the ghost of Salazar Slytherin, -Why don't you crucio him, and go to the aid of my other heir. You belong with the dark.-

-Salazarrr! I've told you. Tom has tried to kill me. I'm not going to just waltz into his arms, especially looking like this!- Harry hissed back, angrily, -As for crucio'ing the old fool, even I couldn't get away with that-

-Silly child. There is nothing wrong with how you appear. Don't you know anything about the verum aspectu [1] potion? It changes the drinker to who he or she should have been. Apparently, you were born in a female body, but someone saw fit to fool with fate.-

Too startled to speak in Parsel-tongue, Harry stammered, "M..Me? A GIRL? But why did I never know, never feel anything, never see anything? No glamour is so complete that it hides gender from the person it is cast on!"

As Salazar smiled sadly at his protégée, he answered back in english. "Now that this change has happened, I have finally had one of my questions about you answered. No curse scar would have passed Parsel-tongue onto you." Then handing a mirror to Harry, continued, "Look, truly look at yourself."

Harry gasped. In the mirror was red-haired, emerald-eyed, feminine version of the dairy Tom Riddle. "Merlin! Does this mean…?

" Yes, Harry, it seems that you are my true heir, Tom Marvolo Riddles' daughter. Now go to breakfast before the teachers get worried."

* * *

Though Harry walked into the Great Hall with a calm expression on his… her, must remember… face, ignoring the gasps of surprise, it faded when she saw the glares aimed at her by Ron and Hermione. Sighing, Harry sat next to Ginny,who gaped at her.

"Uhh... Harry, Why do you look like To...?"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, not wanting everyone to know, but then gave up on quelling the red-headed girls' curiousity, and stalked out of the great hall, pulling Ginny along to the Room of Requirements.

"Now, Ginny. Can I trust you not to tell anyone what I'm about to say, not even Dumbledore?"

"Harry!" huffed Ginny, insulted, "Of course you can! You are like my brot... well, sister. You are family. Now, what happened?"

"Snape and Dumbledore happenened, thats' wha!" growled Harry,"Snape fed me the verum aspectu [1] potion, and Dumbledore rewarded him!"

"Then why do you look like V...Vol... Tom Riddle? And why are you a girl?"

"Ginny... I am Voldemorts' daughter. Apparently someone, likely Dumbledore himself,

placed a strong glamour on me as a baby. Hah! For all I know, that old fool killed my mother himself!" Harry ended sarcasticaly, for she didn't truley believe that the headmaster could kill in cold blood.

"Oh, Harry. Why you? Will you go to Voldemort?"

"I don't know, Gin, I just don't know."

* * *

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldemort glared at the black robed and hooded person who dared interupt him. The person who dared call him by that name. Only... Someone... had ever dared called him 'Tom'.

"Who are you? Cruc...!"

"No! you will not torture me, Father."Calmy interupted Harry, shrugging off her hood.

Voldemort was shocked. It couldn't be! His Lilly had betrayed him, betrayed him for that idiotic Potter, before they were both killed by the very man they trusted, that Albus Dumbledore.

"How...?" he managed to ask, the unsproken question left hanging.

Harry sneered. Was this man really her father? "I assumed you would know, father. After all, it would seem that you had a part in my making."

"But Lilly left me... And then Dumbledore killed them both."

"That old fool!" Harry growled. "Somehow he wiped your memory as well. Father, I have journals and a letter from my mother. I have only read the letter, but you shall need to read the journals."

"Very well." said Voldemort, actually smiling, "But first, we must give you a new name. Then I shall read the journals, and we will introduce you, my heir, to the deatheaters."

"Yes, Father. I will make you proud." replied Harry, finally feeling as if she was where she belonged.

* * *

As the death-eaters bowed before their lord,they wondered who the figure next to their lord robed and masked in emerald green was. None dared to ask, for they all feared his temper. However, they were soon to find out who the figure was, in a very painful way.

"My loyal servants. I ampleased you have shown up so quickly. I have an anoun…"

-Wait, Father!- hissed Harry - May I? –

\- Yesss, my daughter. You may. Go ahead and shock them. – hissed Voldemort, grinning a bit.

His death-eaters were shocked. Who was this person that dared interrupt their lord, and how did this person speak parsel-tounge? They waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

They were surprised when a mere girl appeared from under the cloak, tossing it to the floor. She was dressed as befitted a pureblood heir, with her curly dark red hair unbound and sweeping the floor, as a symbol of her rank. In spite of that, she looked as voldemort once did, with the same shade of emerald eyes he had before he was 'tainted' by the dark rtuals required to bring him back.

"Hello, ducklings." She said, her emerald eyes twinkling, a grin on her face, "I am my Fathers true heir, Harimana Lilly Riddle, but as such, you will treat me with respect. You will all address me as 'Lady', or 'Mistress', if you prefer, unless I, or my Father, tell you otherwise. Understand?"

She looked around, emerald eyes flashing to red as she heard the murmmers of gossip about her appearance drifted to her ears.

Suddenly, she waved her hand, growling "Crucio!", and all of the death-eaters dropped to the floor, having just received more than a touch of the curse. Not waiting for them to recover, she continued on, in a low, dangerous voice. "Yes. I was once called Harry Potter," she sneeres, "but that was not the true me." With that, she stalked away, robes billowing around her slender form, and left her father to further torture their servants for disrespect.

She smiled as soon as she reached her rooms. Yes, it had been hard at first to change from the innocent Golden Boy of Gryffindor to Hari Riddle, Heir of both Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. Yes, it was had taken a year of hard trainning before she had been able to be introduced to the death-eaters, but it was worth it. She wasn't a puppet anymore. She was allowed to do as she wished, and yes, she was spoiled.

Callinf for her house-elf, she changed into her night-gown, then turned to give it an order. Now that she was out in the open, she might as well become friends with the next generation of death-eaters. She would start tomorrow with Draco Malfoy.

Yes, he would be a good start for her own inner-circle. For all that he had insulted her, if he knew who she really was… He was intelligent, a strong wizard, and also quite…handsome. With that final happy thought, Harimana Lilly Riddle drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Albus! I've found Potter. But you won't like the news I have."

"Where is she Severus?" Albus replied, noting that his spy was limping, "Let us hope she hasn't found her true heritage."

Severus sneered at the headmaster. "Oh, Albus, it is too late for that. Your precious Golden "Boy" has turned fully to her father. You should be proud of her, though. Harimana Lilly Riddle managed to place the whole of the death-eaters under a single wandless crucio, merely for whispering about her."

The Headmaster was stunned. His Harry? His Pawn? Never! "come now, Severus, you must be mistaken. Harry would never turn to the dark."

Severus actually laughed. "Albus, I'd love to see you say that to her face, but I wouldn't want you to die."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Oh, yes, Albus. She is. The light is doomed." He replied, with a final smirk, before apparating away from the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmuld Place, only seconds after arriving.

* * *

"Draco. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, my lady. What do you wish of me?" Replied Draco Malfoy with a bow.

"Oh, come now, Malfoy!" laughed Hari. "Surely your father told you who I am. I expected you to insult me."

"I value my life more than our old enmity," replied Draco, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, yes. I give you permission to call me Hari, and insult me all you wish… Though, I wouldn't insult myself around my Father. He is a bit… unpredictable."

Draco sneered, but a bit stunned by how beautiful his old rival had turned out to be, answered without insults. "But why, m… Hari, why are you being nice to me? What do you want from me?"

"Because, Dray it was never you that was at fault, It was Ron, and the rest of those mud-blood loving Gryffindors, including Dumbledore. If I had only accepted your friendship on the train, perhaps I would have found my heritage sooner. As for what I wish from you! Father said I get to have my own death-eaters. However, I need a strategist, and I heard that you are even better than the Weasel at chess. Would you accept a position as my equal?" After seeing Dracos' stunned nod, Hari just continued on. "Now, we can't only recruit Slytherins. I wish to steal some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws away from Dumbledore. As I obviously can't go to Hogwarts anymore, here is what we need to do…"

* * *

"Father! Where are you? I convinced Draco!" Called Hari, as she apperated back into the manor. Walking past the main parlor, she stopped in surprise as she saw the man sitting next to her father on the sofa. "Siri? But how? I… I saw you fall into the veil."

"Hari, Pup, calm down. I was never at the ministry. That was merely that blithering idiot Pettigrew under both Polyjuice and Imperious. Dumbledore had saw that you were becoming to dependent on me, and not him, and imprisoned me. Tom here just found and rescued me yesterday."

"But… Are you ok with this?" she asked, motioning to herself, "Siri, I am dark now. What would James think?"

Voldemort stopped Sirius from replying. "Hari, love. I finally finished your mothers' journals, and Sirius read them yesterday. Your mother had a spell at the back to unlock our memories."

Then, Sirius interrupted, knowing what was worring his god-daughter, "Hari, we marauders were all 'death-eaters'. The Potters were never a light family. In fact, you are still a Potter, for Lilly and James were twins. Lilly had been stolen by Dumbledore as a baby, and given to a muggle family."

"Yes, my daughter." continued Voldemort, "With his obliviate, Dumbledore meant to turn me to the light, but instead, he messed both it, and everyones' recollection of history up. Now, Harri, you were saying something about Draco?"

* * *

It was the end of the year feast, and Dumbledore was worried. His obliviate was fading. More and more people were going over to Voldemorts' side. Remus, Tonks, Severus, the Lovegoods, even the Weasleys. It seemed that they all remembered Lilly Riddle, but also Lilly Potter, and had seen that their memories had been changed.

All of a sudden, there was a series of loud cracks, and seven death-eaters appeared, one with an emerald green mask. These seven were joined by students from every table except Hufflepuffs'.

With a wave of her wand, the figure in the middle cast a non-verbal petrificus totalis on the few neutral and light students, along with all of the staff. Then, she raised her mask, and smirked at the defeated look on Dumbledores' face.

"Yes, old man. I am Harimana Riddle, and I am 'dark'. You killed my mother, but you shall not meet the same fate as she. No, you shall spend the rest of your days in Azkaban!"

* * *

EPILOGUE

"And so that is how Harimana Riddle and Draco Malfoy overthrew Albus Dumbledore, and brought an end to the war of Oblivion."

"But Professor! What happened to Harimana and the others?" asked a muggle-born student.

"Why don't you ask Jade? She is sitting right there." Smirked the DADA teacher, Professor Lupin, "Jade, would you like to explain?"

"Yes, Auntie Nymphadora." Replied the blonde-haired, emerald-eyed girl, smirking at the glare her teacher sent her. "Well, most of you know I am Jade Scorpia Riddle, but haven't made the connection yet." with a mischevious smile, she continued simply, "My parents are Harimana and Draco Riddle-Malfoy." then, in parsel-tounge, -And I am the Heir of Slytherin.-

[1] Lit. 'the sight of the true' (Latin)


End file.
